


all i've ever needed

by cmonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 and pregnant - Freeform, Angst, Asshole Harry, Bottom Louis, CEO Harry, Family Problems, Fighting, Heavy Angst, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Louis breastfeeds, Louis is 16, M/M, Money, Mpreg, Multi, Parents Larry, Parties, Poor Niall, Rich Harry, Rich Liam, Rich Louis, Top Harry, Underage - Freeform, father harry, harry is a dad, louis is a mom, mom louis, mommylouis, mpreglouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlarry/pseuds/cmonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet at a party. Louis just wants Harry to be there for him and their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, summary sucks. Sorry about that. 
> 
> I deleted one of my very popular works, very sorry about that. I was not feeling it at all. 
> 
> So, I've been thinking about this all day. I hope you all like it so far. Updates are every other day. 
> 
> Please comment your honest opinions.

Louis doesn't remember anything the night he got pregnant. 

Well, he remembers some. Just not the important bits. 

It was him and his best mate, Niall, going to a party across town. His mother - very catholic - was told they were going over to Liam's - son of a family friend - house to study. She agreed, and told him to be home by eight. 

He remembers them having to walk, since Louis just turned sixteen and hadn't gotten his car yet, and Niall's parents didn't have the money for one. Louis had grown up in a wealthy family, and sometimes he pitied the boy. He usually had to pay for everything when they were out, but he didn't mind. He was just a very caring and unselfish boy.  
Louis remembers it being freezing, so cold he had to walk closer to Niall to feel the warmth his body was emitting. 

The sky was a dark blue, but the moon was shining bright. The street lights also helped with the darkness. 

Louis scuffed his shoe and turned to Niall. He had asked him if they were there yet, Niall responded "almost" and they continued walking. 

_ _ _

 

The party was I full swing and Louis was pretty sure he was wasted. Earlier, a lad with bright grey eyes and a green overcoat, handed Louis a red cup with clear liquid. He told him it was water. Louis shrugged, why not? 

It was definitely not water. 

_ _ _ 

He vividly remembers a tall guy with curly hair, velvet red lips, and messy brown hair asking if he wanted to dance. Louis told him yes, he did. 

The guy wrapped his pinky around Louis' and led him to the living room. 

Louis made sure to keep his eyes on Harry's black button down. He didn't want to get lost. 

The living room was packed. Guys and girls alike, grinding together. Someone bumped into him, cause his drink yo jostle, before a large hand was pulling him upright. The guy handed him another drink - which Louis hesitantly took - with a gentle smile. 

He looked nice enough. So, what harm could be done? 

_ _ _ 

Specifically, he recalls him telling Louis his name, Harry Styles. 

He didn't go into detail while he pulled Louis upstairs with him, nor did he ask for Louis' name when he started to undress him. 

This part, etched into his brain, he doesn't remember. All he recalls is a burning sensation starting between his thighs and running all through his system. He turned to pleasure quickly, small bites and kisses sucked into Louis' collarbones and neck. 

Harry urged him on. A small voice groaning in his ear, telling him how good he was, how lovely his thighs were. 

He doesn't think it was rape, no definitely not. He enjoyed it and even kissed Harry back. He orgasmed after Harry, though he had to use his own hand. 

This part though, was clear as day. 

Harry picked up his clothes, dressed, and closed the door behind. He didn't look back. 

 

Louis didn't even get to say goodbye. 

 

_ _ _ 

"Mr. Tomlinson?" A voice called. Louis, from where he was doodling in his notebook, looked up. 

"Hmm?" He hummed. 

His professor sighed, and placed his hands on his hips. "I've been calling your name for the last minute. Is everything alright." 

No, Louis wanted to say. He didn't. "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks." 

His professor nodded, and with one last glance in Louis' direction, went back to teaching. 

Louis was glad, he didn't like all the attention on him. 

_ _ _ 

Louis went home that night with a heavy heart. 

His parents were in the kitchen, stirring up something for dinner. 

He didnt want to dilly-dally. He just wanted to get this over with. 

"Mom?" His mother, Jay, turned and smiled once she realized Louis was home. 

"Lou! I didn't hear you come in. Your father and I were just making dinner. What is it?" 

Louis fiddled with the front on his shirt. He could feel his eyes start to water and the tip of his ears burn. His stomach churned. He swallowed. 

Here goes nothing. 

 

"I'm pregnant." 

 

_ _ _ 

His mother didn't talk to him for a month. He had to sit through awkward dinners, two word conversations and tense shoulder brushes. His mother wanted nothing to do with him, but him being sixteen, he wasn't able to move out. 

He got a job and paid for his own doctor appointments. He worked at the local hotel, where all the CEO of buildings held their meetings. He earned minimum wage, and served mouthy customers. Louis didn't mind though. Whatever kept him off the streets. He also grew up with it. With his dad being an owner of many malls across Seattle and hosting business parties every weekend. He was numb to it all. 

He walked home every night with twenty dollars in his pocket, and a slump in his shoulders. 

 

If he could turn back time, he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' doctor appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO
> 
> okay, I know I said that id update every other day, but im sat in front of a computer, so why not?
> 
> also, in the first chapter, the user H, left me a lovely comment. as ive noticed she does this to a lot of authors. 
> 
> also, she/he said that this was underage so she's reporting. just a heads up; where im from, 16 is a legal age. you're known as an adult. if you have any problems or concerns, please comment, don't just block me without an explanation. 
> 
> 10 comments for next chapter. :)
> 
> any other concerns, reach me at my tumblr. @cmonlarries :)

Louis has his first, real, doctors appointment when he's twelve weeks. He brings Liam, a family friend, for support. 

He plops down onto the sofa in the waiting room. Liam sits beside him and sighs. "What?" Louis asks, glaring at him.

"It's just," Liam begins. "Everyone is looking at me weirdly. I think they think I'm your baby-daddy." Louis huffs out a laugh and pulls his right leg onto his lap. He runs his fingers over the insep of his foot, and massages. His feet have been killing him lately. "So? Is that a bad thing?" 

Liam's cheeks flush a bright red. "Well, yeah. I'm only seventeen. I can't have a kid yet." Louis glares at him, slowing his rubbing. "How do you think I feel?" 

Liam opens his mouth to answer, but a nurse in pink scrubs walks out and calls his name. "Louis Tomlinson?"

_ _ _

Dr. Morgan doesn't tell him much. 

She says his due date is around August twelfth, and he and baby are 100% healthy. She hands him a pamphlet on everything to know about his pregnancy and says she'll see him in eight weeks. 

 

He books his next appointment at the front desk. He leaves with Liam quietly and when he gets home, he changes into his work clothes. 

He has Liam drive him to work, since he hasn't saved enough money yet to buy a car. The drive is quiet, besides the quiet hum of the radio. 

Louis and Liam arrive at the hotel. "Bye," Louis says, opening his door and carefully placing his feet on the ground. "Do you want me to pick you up when your shift is over?"

Louis puts his hands on his lower back and runs his knuckles over the taunt skin. "Nah," He shakes his head. "I'll find a ride."

_ _ _

The place is packed. Since Louis had started a month ago, this place had never been so busy. He's done fine and hasn't had any troubles, but tonight, he's nervous. 

"Louis!" His boss, Mark, calls. Louis, from where he's balancing food on a tray, looks up. "I need you to serve table three, please."

Louis groans. Table three is the place where all the snobby, rich, and stuck-up assholes sit. He's been in a grumpy mood all day, and honestly. He just wants to go home. 

"Please?" Mark calls again. 

"Okay," Louis sighs. He really can't lose his job. 

Table three is located in the back of the dining hall, which is odd since its table three. Maybe its so the business men can be assholes in private. 

When he arrives, a man with bald, greying hair is sat to the right. Another man, balding, but slightly younger, is to his left. And a long and lean, teenager - it looks - is sat with his head bowed and he's looking over the menu. 

"Hello, I'm Louis, and I'll be your waiter. Can I start you with refreshments?" The man to his left, turns out it's Liam's father, smiles when he sees it's Louis. "Louis! How've ya been, lad?"

Gritting his teeth, Louis smiles. "Just peachy." He really does not want to stand on his feet any longer, conversing. He changes the subject. "So, drinks?" 

Ray, Liam's father, clears his throat. "I'll have a Pinot Grigio." 

Next, the balding man to his right speaks. He's looking at Louis with distaste written all over his features. "Give me a Pinot Noir." 

Louis scribbles down his order and meets eyes with the tall lad sat at the table. 

What he did not expect is for that "tall lad" to be Harry, his baby-daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 COMMENTS FOR NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE! THERES SO MUCH MORE TO COME :)
> 
> sorry this is rushed! its a filler!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update every other day, but who am I kidding? I love this story already! I hope you guys do too! 
> 
> Harry is 19.   
> Louis just turned 17. He is 12 weeks pregnant, (2 1/2 months) meaning he got pregnant in late November, and is due in August. I'm kind of basing this off my sisters pregnancy. She got pregnant is late November and is due on Aug. 23. 
> 
> Harry did NOT rape Louis, the feelings were mutual. 
> 
> I did not want to go into detail in the doctors visit bc I want to get a move on. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible but I'm incapable of doing such a thing. 
> 
> Please let me know how everyone likes it so far, I'm trying my best. Nice comments always get updates quicker. ;) 
> 
> I have no idea what any of these wines are or the food, I looked them up online :) 
> 
> Y'all are so lovely so far. 
> 
> READ AUTHORS NOTE @ THE END! ITS V V V IMPORTANT!

Louis was shocked, scared, and embarrassed all at once. 

Harry didn't know he was pregnant. Hell, Harry didn't even know his name until tonight. He probably doesn't even remember me, Louis thought bitterly. After all, he was only a one night stand. 

He looked good. Like, really good. His hair was scraped back with gel, black button up squeezing his biceps, and tight black skinny jeans clung to his legs. He literally looked like a walking Gucci model. 

"Hello," a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. It was Harry, who was smirking at him. Louis cleared his throat. 

"Sorry, what was that?" 

"I said, I'd like a Cabernet Sauvignon." 

Louis gathers their menus quickly, feeling like he's already annoyed all of them, and scampers away. 

Back in the kitchen, he hands Ted the paper with the drinks, finds the quietest corner, sits and just breathes. 

Harry, who he met at a party, who took Louis' virginity, and got him pregnant all in the same night, was here. He looked perfectly fine. He wasn't worrying about money, where he'd live, or a child, like Louis was. How could he be so careless? He hasn't even really wanted to go out that night, too tired. He had finals the next day, anyways. He definitely should've stayed home. 

"Lou," Louis looks up. Mark is standing in the doorway with a disappointed look on his face. "You've got to get back to work." 

Nodding, Louis stands. His ankles protest, telling him he needs to sit and take a break, but he can't. He needs money to provide for his soon-to-be baby. He doesn't want to be homeless. 

Ted hands Louis the wines and glasses when he merges from the back room. "Here," he says. "Be careful, though. The Sauvignon is heavy." 

And he wasn't lying. With three cups of wine and three glasses, it is quite heavy. 

Louis take one last deep breath before pushing open the kitchen doors and making his way to table three. 

_ _ _ 

Harry is on his phone and Ray and the other man - Louis assumes Harry's father (they're identical, really) - are conversing quietly. He clears his throat to get their attention. 

Harry doesn't look up from his phone. Annoyed, Louis rolls his eyes. 

"Here's yours Ray," Louis passes Ray his wine. "A Cabernet Sauvignon for you, sir." And lastly, Harry. Louis sets Harry's wine on the table so forcefully, some spills over the top and on the tablecloth. "And yours." 

Harry just grunts and pockets his phone. Louis doesn't watch him take a sip and nod in approval. He doesn't need his acknowledgement. 

"Okay, are you set to order?" 

Ray orders the Sunday Roast, which is dumb (its not even Sunday), Des - Louis recalls Ray saying - orders Roast barn-reared Indlan Rock chicken with stuffing and chips. (Louis cringes at the name of it. It doesn't even sound good.) And Harry orders kedgeree. He gathers their menus and makes his way back to the kitchen. 

He brushes a hand over the small swell of his tummy. Its barely there, could be - has been - mistaken for chubbyness. Its just an inch or so from the waistband of his pants but Louis is already in love with his baby bump. 

The food finishes quickly. Ted packs it onto a tray, helps Louis situate it, then sends him off. 

None of it looks edible. Louis just wants to throw up from looking at it. Besides Harry's of course, that looks quite good but right now, he'd rather spit in it. 

He passes them their plates quickly, refills their drinks and hand them the check. 

It's only been an hour and he already wants to go home. 

_ _ _ 

He switches shifts with Kayla, a nice and petite teen who works at the front desk, since his back has been killing him. His boss knows of his 'condition' so he had agreed, but only if Louis worked until ten, an hour after his usual shift ends. 

He plops himself down in the leather chair placed behind the desk and scrolls through the computer sat on the desk. There's nothing on there, it's a boring job. Louis feels bad for Kayla. 

"Ahem," someone clears their throat. Louis looks up, startled. He didn't even know anyone was standing there. 

"Sorry," Louis stands. "Didn't hear you approach."

"Clearly," Harry rolls eyes. 

"Can I help you?" Louis huffs. 

"Yes, actually. My father needs his car keys." 

"Oh," Louis turns to where the hotel stores the guests keys for safekeeping when they arrive. "What number?" 

"18." He's watching Louis closely. 

Louis feels a pair of eyes bore holes into his back as he opens drawer 18 and pulls out a set of keys. He hands them to Harry quickly and tells him to have a good day. 

Smirking, Harry turns and says, "Don't think that I don't know. I'm not totally oblivious, Louis." Then he's gone, sauntering down the hallway. 

 

Louis' heart sinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please comment what y'all think will happen next. 
> 
> ALSO>>>> (READ PLEASE)
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT THEIR BABY TO BE! (BOY OR GIRL) AND COMMENT A LIST OF NAMES TOO! PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE :)
> 
> You can also send me names to my tumblr! @cmonlarries
> 
> 15 comments for next chapter, and this time, I'm serious. :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis 'talk'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, everyone! 
> 
> I promised an update at 15 comments and you guys gave me 16! 
> 
> I'm going to change things up a little. Instead of updating every other day, I'm going to update twice a week, maybe even three. I'm not kidding you when I say that I don't have time for writing, because I literally don't. 
> 
> Thanks for sending in all the baby names! Keep them coming! 
> 
> I've already decided on the gender. And someone said TWINS? and literally I've been thinking the same thing but idk. What do you think? 
> 
> Girl names: (I don't have middle names yet for girls)  
> Stella (fav)  
> Rowan  
> Ella  
> Elayna ((fav))
> 
>  
> 
> _ _ _ 
> 
> Boy names:   
> Wyatt Collins (fav)  
> Zander Paige  
> Carter (need middle name) ((fav))  
> Cameron Matthew  
> Ethan Benjamin
> 
> ____
> 
> TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, PLEASE!

Louis doesn't see Harry for a month. And in this time, he turns three months pregnant, he's able to buy his own car, save up money for his own house, and he drops out of highschool. His mother reams his ass and tells him to get his head out of the gutter. Louis has to sit and listen to her scream and yell at him for an hour, before he finally gets to explain that he's going back after the baby is born and taking online classes, then he'll graduate and get his diploma. 

Surprisingly, his father supports him 100%, and tells him that his mother will get over it. "Once that baby is in her arms," his father says. "Every thought she had before will be thrown out the window." 

Louis really, really, loves his dad. 

_ _ _ 

Louis gets woken up every morning for a week, by morning sickness. Its gross and it sucks, but Louis has to get through it. Its kind of a karma, he thinks. For getting pregnant so young. "It just gives me more time to love my baby." Louis tells anyone who judges him for being 17 and pregnant. 

_ _ _ 

Its five pm when Louis gets called into work. He's finishing his laundry when his phone rings. "Hello?" 

"Louis!" Mark exclaims. "I need you to come into work. Ted got food poisoning and Clara is babysitting her sick nephew. Please, I really need the help." 

Sighing, Louis switches his wet clothes into the dryer. "I don't know, Mark. I have a lot of things to get done-" 

"I'll pay you extra!" Mark cuts him off. 

And who's to deny that? 

_ _ _ 

He pulls into the hotel staff parking lot at exactly five thirty. Mark is there to greet him and shove an apron in his hands. "You'll be on cleaning duty tonight Louis. I'm sorry that you have to do the job, but there's no one else." 

"Yeah, yeah." Louis rolls his eyes. He follows Mark into the back hallway that leads to the kitchen, where everyone is running around doing something. It smells an awful lot like chilli. Once Louis gets a whiff, he has to swallow repeatedly to hold down his barf. 

"Alright, Lou. You know what to do." Mark pushes Louis, (gently) towards a cleaning closet. "Your shift ends at ten. Let's get to it." 

Honestly, sometimes Louis hates his job.

_ _ _ 

He starts with the bathrooms the farthest in the back. He bumps into someone in the hallway, and apologizes before he's yelled at. He doesn't check to see who it is. That's his first mistake. 

The sinks are littered with dirty washcloths, spilled soap, and there's a wrapped tampon in the counter. 

This is a men's bathroom, why on earth would there be a tampon on the counter? 

Louis shakes his head. He clears the counter, scrubs it down, refills the soap dispenser, and places new rags on the shelf. 

The stalls are a whole different story. He doesn't want to do them, at all. Its disgusting and if he's on his knees too long, his back starts to hurt. He's pregnant for Christ's sake and he gets bathroom duty? What kind of sorcery is this? 

Louis decides 'fuck it'. He puts a clean towel on the floor, (so he doesn't get his knees dirty) gloves his hands, and covers his nose with his fingers. 

_ _ _ 

It takes an hour for him to finish, and when he does, he washes his hands very thoroughly in the sink. 

Louis gathers up the bucket and cleaning supplies. He leaves the bathroom with a shudder and vows to never take cleaning duty again. 

He's got his hip placed on the door to prop it open to wheel the bucket out, when voice starts from outside the bathroom. 

"Louis." Louis shrieks, drops everything, and promptly places his hands over his heart. 

Its Harry. Of fucking course it is. 

"God, Harry!" Louis exclaims. "You can't just sneak up on me like that!" 

"Sorry," says Harry, although he doesn't look sorry at all. 

"I need to talk to you," he begins. Louis heart thunders in his ears, but he puts his hands on his hips anyway. 

"So talk." 

Taking a step toward, Harry leans in and whispers, "Are you hiding something from me?" 

Louis snorts. So he doesn't know, then. "No, why would you say that?" 

Suddenly, Harry's face changes. He looks angry, no scratch that, he looks fucking pissed. 

"Why are you lying?" His voice bellows in the empty hallway. Louis crosses his arms. 

"I'm not." He curses himself when his voice cracks on 'not'.   
"Oh really? Then how come I received pamphlets in the mail from a fucking baby doctor? With my name on them?" 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK. Louis panicked when the doctor asked him to write down the child's father's name. He wanted to punch himself when he handed the papers back and the nurse told him the Father's name wasn't obligated. He felt right stupid, and somewhere deep inside him, he knew this would happen. 

"Maybe they got the wrong address?" He tries. He regrets it immediately when two large hands place themselves on the wall either side his head. Its make a loud noise and Louis jumps. Harry has him caged in. 

"Tell me the truth." Harry begins, leaning forwards so Louis can smell the minty gum he was chewing. "Is the baby mine, or not? And no bullshit answers, Louis." 

Solemnly, Louis shakes his head yes and looks at the ground. He's crying and doesn't want Harry to see. He cant take anymore taunting. 

"How long?" He's breathless, Louis notes. 

"What?" 

"How long have you known? Look at me." 

Louis ignores him, decidedly not going to listen. He's feeling a little rebellious today. 

"Louis." Harry literally growls. This time, Louis meets Harry's eyes and whispers, "Three months." 

With a loud, "Fuck!" Harry stalks down the corridor and then he's gone. 

Sinking to his knees, Louis cradles his head in his hands and sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 comments for next chapter!
> 
> ALSO! IF YOU WANT AN IDEA THAT YOUD LIKE IN THIS STORY YOU HAVE TO SEND IT TO MY TUMBLR, OTHERWISE I WILL NOT WRITE IT! 
> 
> TUMBLR: @CMONLARRIES
> 
> and, read first authors note! V v important :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise for Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo, two updates in one day, bitches. 
> 
> So, yeah. I've decided on the gender and the name. WHICH will be revealed when Louis turns five months. 
> 
> I hope I'm not taking things too fast. Just tell me and I'll slow it down. 
> 
> So come talk to me at my tumblr :) (@cmonlarries) 
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me nice stuff in the comments please!

It takes Louis a day to stop brooding over Harry leaving, and be pissed at him. 

He left Louis, Louis didn't leave him. So, why does it feel opposite? 

_ _ _ 

He has Liam, and Niall over for dinner the following Friday. He tells them about running into Harry and the aftermath. They don't dwell on it too long, which Louis is grateful for. 

His parents leave on a Saturday, for France. They've been planning this trip for months, and Louis was happy to stay home. They'll be back in a week, so plenty of time for Louis to just have 'Louis time', as he calls it. 

On the weekend, he takes about six bubble baths, gets his hair done, buys as much junk food as he wants, and watches shitty american television. 

He doesn't receive any texts or calls from his friends and parents. He's glad, really he is, but sometimes he feels like nobody cares about what a 17 year old pregnant teen is doing. And that sucks. He wants to brag about his bubble baths and this old show called lazy town, but nobody will listen. It sucks, really. 

_ _ _ 

Its a Monday, four days until his parents are home, when there's a knock on his front door. He pauses where he's washing his dirty underwear and frowns. He isn't supposed to have anyone over, and it shouldn't be his parents. 'Maybe they decided to leave early and forgot their key.' Louis thinks. 

But it's not his parents. Nor is it Niall, or Liam, or the neighbor. 

Its Harry. And he's holding a bag a takeaway with a sheepish smile. 

_ _ _ 

"So," Harry starts. When Louis had opened the door, he was terrified. Terrified of what Harry would say and do, but then all his fears washed away when Harry told him he was sorry for the way he reacted. Louis had forgiven him, because if they switched places, he's sure he'd react the same way too. 

The nineteen year old takes his jacket off and plops beside Louis on his large, fluffy couch. Louis watches as he coughs and runs his fingers through his hair. A nervous habit, he guesses. 

"So," Louis mocks. 

Harry laughs at that, his large hands handing Louis his own container of food. Its Chinese, no doubt. Just the smell of it makes Louis gag. Harry notices and hesitantly puts it back in the bag. 

"Morning sickness is still strong." Louis murmurs. 

"Oh," said Harry, awkwardly. Its quiet for a moment until Louis looks at Harry and demands, "Why are you here, Harry?" 

Harry doesn't look at him. "Look at me." Louis repeats what Harry said to him a mere week prior. "I want to try and be here for you, okay? Am I not allowed to do that?" Harry exclaims. His hands are shaking where he's holding them on his knees. 

"After the way you reacted?" Louis snaps. "Oh, I don't know. I bet you can take a wild guess." 

"You said you've forgiven me." Snarks Harry. 

"Oh, did I?" 

"Yes, you did." Louis stops there, because he did forgive him. He doesn't like being wrong. Harry sighs. "Look, obviously I'm the only person you've been with," at Louis' affronted 'Hey!' He holds up a large hand to stop him. "And I know this baby is mine. I don't want to be the shitty asshole dad who leaves and gets bashed on behind his back. I want to help, and I want to buy diapers and formula, all that expensive shit babies need. But only if you'll let me though. I don't just want to barge in here if you don't want me too." 

Throughout Harry's speech, Louis had his head down. His fingers are wiggling together nervously and his heart is thudding in his ears. "Harry, we know nothing about each other." Louis starts. "We can't raise a baby if I don't even know your favorite color." 

"Its green," says Harry. Louis laughs loudly, making Harry grin. "And we'll get to know more about each other, if you'd like. Actually, I've got time. We can start now." 

Louis laughs. Its genuine, because Harry is actually funny. That thought never crossed Louis mind. Harry doesn't even look like a funny person. 

"Okay." 

Harry goes first. "I'm nineteen," he declaims. "I go to Seattle University, where I study Business, like my father. I have a step sister, Gemma, who has a different dad. She's twenty-three, has two kids and lives in Oregon with her husband. When I was younger, I fell of my bike and broke my pinky. My father is a brooding asshole who shows no mercy, he kicked my mother out of her own house, the house she worked and slaved for, may I add. I haven't seen her since I was twelve, before my father cut all ties with her and stopped making her pay child support. I'm supposed to be getting my Father's business when I'm twenty-one, and to be honest, I don't want it. There's nothing interesting about my life- no, now there is. Since I'm expected a baby in August." 

Louis watches in amusement as Harry takes a deep breath, huffs out a laugh. "Your turn." He smiles. 

"Right," announces Louis. "Well, I'm Louis Tomlinson, I'm seventeen. I am an only child. My mother and father are still together, and right now, they're in France on a trip that I didn't want to go to. I used to have a lizard named Lisa, but I don't know what happened to her. To be honest, though, I think I accidentally put her in the wash with my basketball kit. Speaking of, I began in second grade and played all the way up until my freshman year, then I had to quit, since my parents didn't want me playing anymore. I used to be on honor roll, before I dropped out of highschool-" 

"Whoa," Harry exclaims. "Wait. You dropped out?" 

"Well, yeah. Who else is going to raise our child?" Louis does not flush when he says 'our child'. He does not. 

"Louis! You can't just drop out of highschool and expect to live a happy life! How will you get a job? How will we be able to afford stuff? What about-"

"Harry! We come from wealthy families and I have a job! And what about you? What will you do?" 

"I told you," Harry rolls his eyes. "My father's business? Remember?" 

"Well when our baby is born, I plan on doing online classes and getting my diploma. Then, getting my degree. You've nothing to worry about. I'll graduate when my classmates graduate." 

"Okay," Harry sighs. He still looks skeptical. "I just don't want you to slack, then decide you don't want to do any of that anymore." 

"Hey," he puts a hand on Harry's knee. "I won't, okay?" 

"Okay." 

 

_ _ _ 

Harry leaves at eight with his bag of food. He ate the whole thing (beside Louis') and cooked Louis tacos, as per requested. 

He promises to call, after they've swapped numbers, and then he's getting into a sleek black Range Rover and driving away. 

Louis goes to bed that night with a hand on his tummy and a smile on his face. He's glad everything is working out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you guys excited for in this book? Let me know :)
> 
> And, what are you hoping for?
> 
> 10 comments for next chapter, and I mean it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR and EXCITING news for the expecting parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like nobody is interested into this story anymore, aha. 
> 
> I got all of my information from the web, and I changed some of it up since some of it didn't go with their situation. 
> 
> I watched the boys on the late late show and it was too funny. 
> 
> And they did so wonderful at BBC last night, although i was very fissapointed in the events that happened . 
> 
> Louis, liam, and niall met Wiz Khalifa and that is now my new religion. There's even a picture! Amazing! 
> 
>  
> 
> More comments please!

Louis doesn't get to see Harry for a week. He faintly remembers Harry murmuring something about going to New York on a business trip with his father, but had been too engrossed in American Horror Story to really pay attention. 

He gets calls and texts, a selfie or two of Harry standing before the Statue of Liberty, but that's really it. He doesn't want to say he misses him, exactly, but there's a feeling of longing settled into his chest the week Harry is gone. 

Louis does absolutely nothing. He orders a yellow onesie online, eats lots of junk food, watches Teen Wolf - only for Tyler Posey, though - and grocery shops, since his parents have left the state - yet again - for a vacation. They chose Vermont, and. What the fuck is in Vermont? 

Its noon when his doctor calls to schedule an appointment. His fourteen weeks is closing in quickly, it seems, and he's happy that Harry may make it to the appointment. 

He does text the time and date to him, though. Although, he doesn't get a reply. 

_ _ _ 

On Monday, he invited Liam and Niall over. They play a game of Twister(Louis has to spin the wheel, which is no fun), and order tacos from Taco Bell. 

They leave around eight thirty, when Louis starts complaining about being tired. "I'm pregnant," he grunts. "I'm sleeping for two now, and I'm extra tired." 

"Yeah, yeah," Liam had said, standing up and grabbing his coat. Niall followed suit. "We'll get out of your hair." 

They left with a quiet click of the door, Louis already drooling into his sleeve. 

_ _ _ 

"Harry," Louis whines into the phone. He's lounging on the living room couch, a hand on the small swell of his belly. He just ate a large bowl of cereal, and now his ankles were killing him. "Everything hurts." 

"I know, baby." A small rustle, then Harry's voice is there again. "I'm sorry. I wish I could take away the pain." 

"No, you have no clue what being pregnant is like, Harold. I'm tired constantly, I throw up every goddamn morning, I can't hold down Chinese - which, may I remind you - is my favorite food. I can't even shower anymore without the risk of falling and my back and ankles ache all the fucking time." Louis sobs. He's crying, he notices. Small wet and warm tears sliding down his cheeks. Louis hiccups so hard his chest hurts. 

"Lou," Harry sighs. "I said I was sorry, and I'm sorry but my father and I have a meeting we need to attend to. I'll call you later, okay?" 

"Are you serious?" Louis snarks. "I can't even have a five minute conversation with you before you have to go! This is ridiculous!" 

"Louis." Harry sighs, yet again. He seems to do that a lot lately. "I really, really have to go. We're already late as it is. Whenever I get back I'll rub your back, and your feet " 

"Whatever." Snaps Louis. He then promptly ends the call. 

_ _ _ 

Harry doesn't ring. Nor does he ring the next two days, or the last day of his trip. Louis doesn't receive a text from him, besides one, a small 'busy' delivered to Louis. Louis is pissed. He's fucking seventeen and pregnant, for Christ's sake. Harry is the father of their unplanned child and he doesn't even have the decency to call and ask how Louis is doing. Well, not well. His feet still fucking hurt and he can't stand longer than five minutes before a small burn starts in his lower back. He doesn't know what that is. He'll have to ask Dr. Morgan on Sunday. 

He does laundry all day on Thursday. Calls his parents, texts Niall and Liam for an hour, before he physically can't stand anymore and has to sit down before he collapses. 

Louis eats a bowl of cereal and drinks apple juice, when his phone buzzes. Its a text from Harry. Louis opens the message. 

(My father and I are currently on a plane home right now. Do you want me to get you anything when I arrive?)

Louis scoffs. Oh, so now Harry cares. 

He clicks 'reply'. 

(No.) 

He's short in the message, and he hopes it's clear to Harry. Thankfully, it is. 

(Are you angry?)

(I'm glad you suddenly care .) 

(Why wouldn't I?)

(Because you didn't on Tuesday) 

(Babe, i was literally running so, so late. I would've stayed on the phone with you for hours, but I couldn't. Please forgive me.)

Louis sighs and takes a bite of his cereal. He swallows, and texts Harry back. 

(When you get back tomorrow , you're rubbing my back and feet , no ifs and butts or whatever they say , about it) 

(Deal.)

It literally baffles Louis how easy Harry can be sometimes. 

 

_ _ _ 

 

On Friday, Harry shows up at Louis' with a box of Chinese. Louis cheers after he takes a bite, waits five minutes, and doesn't throw up. 

"Good baby!" Louis praises his child. "I'm so proud of you!" 

Harry smiles in awe. 

 

_ _ _ 

 

They're the first ones there on Sunday. Its noon and most of the nurses are at lunch and only one woman is working the reception. She tells them to have a seat and Dr. Morgan will be out shortly. 

Which, she is. She pins her hair back and tells Louis to lay back on the table. The paper crinkles as he does.

"Okay," she starts. "We'll just pull this up, and today we get to see how baby is forming!" 

A small tap is delivered to Louis left hand, where it's hanging limply at his side. He looks over at Harry, who takes his hand and laces their fingers together with a smile. Louis smiles back. 

"Alright," Dr. Morgan wheels her chair beside Louis on the right, and lathers the gel on his stomach. "Your bump is very cute." She compliments. 

"Thank you," Louis says. "Its very small." 

"It is," she agrees. "But so is baby." 

Clara, personally Louis'd rather call her that over anything, but politeness always wins, wiggles the wand over Louis' tummy and points to the screen. 

"There's baby." Clara moves the wand more and the picture changes. "Oh," she frowns. "Can you wait her for a minute, please, I'll just be a moment." Then the door is closing behind her. 

"Harry," Louis says, looking over at him. He literally feels like his heart just dropped out of his ass and he wants to puke. "What if something wrong?" 

Harry himself looks queasy, but he smiles his beautiful smile for Louis, anyway. "Nothing is wrong, baby. That, I'm sure of." 

"Okay," Louis reluctantly agrees. Harry opens his mouth to say something more, but then the door is opening again and Sr. Morgan is there with another doctor. 

"Hi, Louis, Harry." She shakes their hands. Her hair is pulled back in a blonde ponytail and her lips are bubblegum pink. "I'm doctor Bell, and I'll deliver your baby." She sits in the same chair Dr. Morgan has just vacated. Grabbing the wand and moving it over Louis' tummy, she frowns, the same way Clara had just a few minutes ago. 

"This is odd," she murmurs. "Clara, how did you not notice this?" 

Dr. Morgan shrugs and bites her lip. She looks nervous. "I don't know how I had. I'm sorry." 

"Nothing to fret!" Dr. Bell turns to Louis and Harry. "Its nothing to be scared about, boys! So stop stressing!" 

Dr. Bell points to something on the screen. "See that?" She asks. Louis and Harry both lean closer for a better look. "Those are your babies. Congrats, you're having twins." 

_ _ _ 

Dr. Morgan leaves the room to grab the printed pictures and Dr. Bell stays behind to tell them about the growth of their babies. 

"This week is a big development!" She exclaims. "Your babies can now squint, frown, grimace, pee, and possibly suck their thumbs. Thanks to brain impulses, their facial muscles are getting a workout as their tiny features form one expression after another. Their kidneys are producing urine, which they releases into the amniotic fluid around them — a process they'll keep up until birth." Bell smiles at them. "They can grasp, too! Anyways, your babies are stretching out. From head to bottom, they now measure 3 1/2 inches — about the size of a lemon — and weigh about 1 1/2 ounces. Their bodies are growing faster than their heads, which now sits upon a more distinct neck. By the end of this week, their arms will have grown to a length that's in proportion to the rest of their body. They are starting to develop an ultra-fine, downy covering of hair, called lanugo, all over their body. baby's liver starts making bile this week - a good sign, don't worry - and their spleens start helping in the production of red blood cells. Though you won't be able to feel it yet, they are very, very active in there!" Bell finishes with a grin, hands them their pictures and asks if they have any questions. 

"When will I be able to actually feel them move?" Louis questions. He's still breathless at the news of their twins, but he's grateful nonetheless. 

"You should feel them moving, a process called "quickening," between weeks 16 and 25 weeks. Since this is your first pregnancy, you may not feel your baby move until closer to 25 weeks." 

"Okay, thank you." 

_ _ _ 

They leave the hospital with great news, and large grins sporting both their faces. Louis can't wait to tell everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWINS!?!?!?!!!???? 
> 
> BET YOU WERENT (YOU WERE) EXPECTING THAT! 
> 
> MORE COKMENTS PLEASE I RLLY RLLY WANT TI KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS TGINK :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've lost a lot of the plot in the last chapter. I feel I've left out a lot in the last chapter but hopefully you're all caught up. 
> 
> Louis is 14 weeks (3 months). He's due august 12, and its currently January. Him and H are still learning about each other so I'm going to try to slow stuff down since I'm trying yo speed a lot up, it seems. 
> 
> And I can't wait to write more for you all. :)

Louis' stomach grows considerably larger over the course of three days. Its about three to four inches from the waistband of his pants and he can't fit into his favorite jeans anymore, much to his dismay. 

Louis tells his mother and father over the phone about their twins. His mother doesn't seem all that interested, but his father is ecstatic. 

"Louis, that's great! Do you know when they'll be here?" His father exclaims. Louis tries to smile at the way his father attempts to make him forget about the way his mother has simply dismissed him. "Around August twelfth." Louis says. 

"I can't wait." 

"Neither can I." He grins. 

_ _ _ 

Harry doesn't tell his father, not that he'd care anyway, but he's there when Louis tells Niall and Liam, who squeal over the phone with barely contained excitement. "I'm so happy for you!" Niall says. "I hope they're girls! They'll be the most precious things! Oh gosh, we can put them in dresses, have tea parties, watch Disney movies, and oh! We can-"

"Yes, Niall, thank you for that." Harry cuts him off. He's grinning though, Louis takes this as a good sign. 

Liam congratulates them and tell them he has to get ready for dinner, so they let him go as Niall continues to jabber about baby girls. 

_ _ _ 

"Harry," hobbling into the kitchen in just his sweats, shirt forgotten, Louis searches for Harry. 

"Harry?" He calls again. 

"Up here!" Harry shouts from upstairs. Louis groans. 

"Ugh! I was literally just up there!" 

"Well, you come up here, I'm busy!" 

"Fine!" Louis sighs and makes a trek up the stairs. He grabs a hoodie on his way to Harry's office. Goosebumps have arised on his skin. 

Harry is sitting at his desk when Louis enters 'the cave' as he calls it. He doesn't look up but Louis can tell he's got his attention. 

"Harry, I want this crib." He shoves a magazine in Harry's face. "Its the one with the matching changing table." 

Leaning back, Harry takes the magazine from Louis and flicks his eyes over the page. "Its... Nice." He settles. 

He hears Louis scoff. "Nice? Harry, you do realize we're getting that one no matter what you say?" 

Harry hands the mag back and exits chrome on his browser. "You do realize these are my children too, right? And anyway, we don't even know the genders yet!" 

"I know." Louis slouches. "But I just really like this set." 

"I know you do, baby. But let's not start buying things until we know for sure." 

"Fine." 

_ _ _ 

Louis doesn't stick to the 'no buying stuff until we know the gender' plan at all. He drags Harry along with him to the mall after an early shift at work, and pulls him along with him to every store they pass. 

They order iced coffee at Starbucks, although it's January and it's fucking freezing outside. Louis has to shove his ice cold hands into his parka and Harry nestles his nose in the lapels of his black trench coat. 

"H," Louis points to another baby store. "I want to go there." 

"Lead the way." Harry sighs. 

"Why do you sigh all the time?" Louis questions once they're in the store, located at the bouncers and such. 

"I don't know " Harry tells him. 

Louis drops the subject and laughs happily when he spots a camo boppy. 

Its blue and the fabric is fuzzy, soft to touch and Louis really, really wants it. 

"H, I want this." Louis points out. Harry walks up beside him. "Louis, we don't know the genders." 

"I know." Louis huffs. "But something is telling me they're boys. Or at least there's a boy. And I can buy it if I want it, I have a job to ya know." 

"I know." Harry replies. 

"So, I'm buying two." Louis says happily. This time, it's Harry who huffs. "But you said only one of them is a boy, you think." 

"Changed my mind." Louis prances to the counter with his two boppies and Harry has never smiled so big in his life. 

_ _ _ 

Louis (and Harry) purchase bottles, diapers - lots of them -, wipes, formula, a few onesies, and a few fleece blankets. Unisex, of course. 

Harry calls it a day when he has to repeatedly tell Louis to sit and take a break since he keeps complaining about his back and ankles. Louis agrees and together they pile their items in the trunk of the Range Rover. 

Harry stops at McDonalds, Louis choice, and they eat in the car park then drive home. 

_ _ _ 

Its about three in the morning and Louis' back is literally killing him. He woke up at two thirty to pee, eat something, and pee again, only to lay in bed until three because of his back. He's tossed and turned for ten minutes and honestly. He's surprised Harry hasn't woken up and snapped at him. Which.

"Harry." Louis nudges him. "H," again. Nothing. "Harold." Nothing. 

Louis slaps his shoulder as hard as he can. Harry grunts. "H, please wake up. I can't go back to sleep and my back is killing me-" Louis' voice cracks and he wipes the tears from his eyes. 

Harry is beside him in an instant. "What's wrong, baby?" 

Louis sniffles. "Can you rub my back? Please? Or at least until I fall asleep?" 

"Of course," gently, Harry lays Louis down and turns him on his side. "Where does it hurt, babe?" 

Louis puts his hand on the ache, located above the curve of his bum, to the left. "Here." 

Harry starts to rub and Louis is finally, finally asleep. 

 

_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. :) 
> 
> Tumblr: @cmonlarries


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew ew ew ew this chapter is gros . I don't like it at all and I'm not happy with it. I'm actually embarrassed to post this but please don't be too mean :)
> 
> My tumblr is @cmonlarries
> 
> Ask me stuff.

Harry works at the office everyday for a week. Yesterday Louis turned fifteen weeks so he had Harry go buy a cake, which. Harry is nineteen, he's got his whole life ahead of him and he doesn't even really want children at all. Well, that was before he was overcome by lust and forgot to wrap it up. He's happy somewhere deep inside, he knows, but he's tired of always pasting a fake smile on his face to please Louis. 

He sits at his desk, looking at the ultrasound Louis framed and demanded be put on Harry's desk. In about six months he will have a son or a daughter. A person to guard and protect with his life. A small, incompetent little person, half Harry and half Louis. 

Its enough to give him a heart attack. 

 

_ _ _ 

After sitting in his office and just browsing his computer aimlessly, he decides that having a family with Louis isn't so bad. Louis will be the best mother to Harry's child, and honestly. Harry wouldn't pick anyone else if he had the choice. 

He exits out of word and scrolls through his bookmarks. 

Harry buys the crib and changing table set without a second of hesitation. Louis had wanted it and all Harry wants is to make Louis happy. 

(Your order will arrive in the next couple days, thank you for your payment!) 

_ _ _

 

"Oh gosh," Louis sighs. He's stood in the washing room with a hand on the small of his back, lips pursed. There's a shit ton of laundry. Laundry that he doesn't want to do, but has to be done. 

To his left, there's a pile of baby clothes Louis' already purchased. To his right is all of the clothes Harry's left when he's stayed over, and behind Louis is his and his parents clothes. 

His parents haven't been home in a week, still on their stupid vacation, probably fucking on every available surface right now. Louis cringes. 

Dejectedly, Louis loads the washer. 

_ _ _ 

 

"Louis!" Niall greets over the phone. 

Louis, where he's sat folding their babies clothes, smiles. "Niall! How are you?"

"Good mate," Niall chuckles. "haven't seen you in literally forever." 

"Niall," Louis grins. "It's been two days." 

"I know, mate. Just miss you, is all." 

"Aww," coos Louis. "You miss mommy Louis? Yeah, is that it?" He can practically hear Niall blushing. 

"Shh." Niall cackles. 

Niall talks about the new job he has, which reminds Louis - he has to go back to work tomorrow -, and that's really it. They hang up with a good bye and a 'see ya, ya wanker!' from Niall, then Louis' back to folding laundry. 

_ _ _ 

Harry wakes Louis up at eight the next morning. Harry is only in his boxers and his hair is sleep rumpled. He still has marks from his pillow on his cheek, his morning voice scratchy and rough.

"Louis," he says, scratching under his right peck. "Time to get up, you've got work." 

"No," Louis moans. He stretches, careful of his stomach and pulls the covers over his head. "I'm serious," Harry tells him. "Get up." 

"Don't wanna," he literally whines like a child. He's not ashamed. 

"Fine," snaps Harry. "You have five minutes before I literally drag you out of bed." He closes the bedroom door behind him. 

Louis smiles. 

 

_ _ _ 

He only gets twenty minutes more to sleep, much to Louis' chagrin. But he does get muffins for breakfast. 

His boss is there, as always, to greet him with a smile. "Morning, Lou! How was your break?" 

"Not long enough." Smiles, Louis. Mark laughs. "Well, when time comes, you won't be coming back!" 

"Ugh," Louis groans. "Don't remind me!" 

 

Louis works the front desk all day. Nothing fun happens and it's a very boring job. He hates the front desk but he guesses it's better than the bathrooms. 

"Louis!" Someone calls. Its Ted, walking toward him with a Cheshire grin. "Someone here by the name of 'Harry' is here to see you." 

"Hopefully to pick me up, I presume?" Louis grumbles. He swing his feet of the desk where they were perched, stands, and rubs his belly. 

"It seems so," Ted replies. 

"Thank gosh." 

Louis goes to the employees only room where he grabs his jacket. 

 

Harry is sitting in the car texting on his phone when Louis clambers in. 

"Can you help me?" Louis snaps. Harry doesn't take his eyes off his phone when he grabs Louis hand and pulls him up. Louis huffs. "Where are we going?"

"Home." Harry tucks his phone away and starts the car. 

"Can we get something to eat first? I'm hungry." 

"Sure. What do you want?" 

"Can we have..." Louis ponders for a moment. "McDonald's?"

Harry groans. "No, Louis. You eat it twenty-four-seven. Its not healthy for the babies." 

Louis looks out the window and sniffles. "Fine." 

"Well," Harry snaps. "What else do you want?" 

"Our babies want McDonald's, Harold. Nothing else." 

"Fine, we'll have fucking McDonald's!" 

Louis heaves a sob, he hates being yelled at. "Stop yelling at me!" 

"Well stop being a pain in my ass!" 

"You know what?" Louis wipes his eyes and sniffs. "Just take me home! I'm not hungry anymore!" 

Harry roughly turns on his blinker and does an illegal U turn. It jostles Louis into the door, and he winces. 

"Maybe next time could you not do that? There are babies in my stomach and I'd rather not loose them."

Harry doesn't say anything but he does slow down the car. The ride to Louis' house is silent, before Harry drops him off. 

Louis slams the door behind him, stalks up the stairs, cries and goes to bed on an empty stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are the baby names I'm choosing. 
> 
> Girls:  
> Stella Elayna  
> Rowan Calista
> 
>  
> 
> Boys:   
> Wyatt Collins (maybe Edward???? Idk yet)  
> Carter William
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, and sorry to anyone who wanted the name Noah. I wasn't feeling it and I think its really unoriginal. (No offence) lots of people use that name on their stories. 
> 
> Tell me if you like the names at my tumblr! (@cmonlarries)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew this chapter is gross. 
> 
> Before y'all hate me, let me explain myself. 
> 
> Its finals week at our school and tomorrow is my last day. Monday was no school. Tuesday i had my science, literature and health final. Wednesday was foods, textiles, and then I had study hall. Today I have no school and tomorrow is math. 
> 
> I have been helping my aunt move to Alabama and I have not had enough time to just sit and update. I'm sorry about that. 
> 
> Also, please comment and kudos! I feel like nobody likes this story anymore and that's leaving me very unmotivated. 
> 
> And! I'm going to my uncle Tim for the weekend and all of next week so idk if I will update then. Please don't hate me if I don't, I haven't spent time with him or my cousins in forever. 
> 
> Please comment and kudos!!!!

Louis doesn't talk to or see Harry for two weeks. 

He's pissed at the way they left off and the fact that Harry hasn't even tried to call him. He's carrying his baby, for fucks sake. The least he can do is call.

He works his ass off the whole time. Louis finally saves enough money to buy his own apartment, which he tries to do by himself. It doesn't work out, so his father helps him search and they house hunt together. 

Irs fairly small, but his father hands him a fist full of cash, which Louis takes reluctantly, and it's kind of perfect. 

The walls in the living room are a beige color, the carpet plush and inviting, and it's extremely bright. There are windows everywhere. In the kitchen, den, sitting area, the bedrooms and hallways. 

The kitchen is separated from the den by an open hallway, which leads to the three bedrooms and one small bathroom. His room is blue, the nursery is white and the guest bedroom is a tan color. 

He doesn't have a very big backyard, which saddens him. He wants his babies to have as much room to run and play.   
_ _ _

 

His father moves almost everything in his place. With the help of Liam and Niall while Louis drinks an iced tea since he can't lift anything at all. 

The furniture is the hard part. Max, Louis' father, grunts and groans as he heaves the large L shaped couch in the living room. Niall is beside him, panting and wiping his forehead while leaning on the fuzzy brown cushions. "You know," Niall pants. "I actually thought this wouldn't be hard." 

"So did I," Liam interjects, exiting the kitchen with another iced tea for Louis. He's sweating, red flannel soaked through, forearms covered in a light sheen of sweat. Louis so would. 

Louis takes his glass with a 'thank you!' and takes a large sip. Liam returns again with a drink for Max and Niall. 

They thank him as well, already chugging their drinks. 

Louis shifts from where he's sat in the window seat. Max arches an eyebrow. "Alright?" 

"Yeah," Louis winces. "The twins are killing me today though. My back hurts like hell." 

Being seventeen weeks is already taking a toll on his body and system. He's gaining one and a half pounds per week, and his babies are the size of pears. His stomach is large and it kills his back and ankles. Louis likes being pregnant, of course, but he hasn't really got to experience the good in it yet. He knows he's not far enough along yet but he's always waiting for the feel of four tiny little feet against his palm. Just two more weeks.

_ _ _ 

 

Louis' house is all set up by eleven at night. An hour before he dozed off and was awoken by his father shaking his shoulder. He helped Louis into bed, kissed his forehead, then he was leaving the house with a quiet click of the front door. 

He's excited to finally life by himself and feel like an adult. 

_ _ _ 

 

Louis goes grocery shopping the next day. He's standing in the cereal aisle when his phone buzzes. 

He pulls it from his back pocket and opens the text from his father. 

(I'm guessing H hasn't got the memo that you moved since he's stood on the porch asking for you.) 

Louis frowns. 

(Just give him my address, I'm at the store right now so just tell him to wait) 

(Will do.) 

Harry has Louis' number. Why didn't he text Louis instead of going to his parents house? 

Sighing, Louis continues his grocery shopping. 

_ _ _ 

Harry is standing on his front porch when Louis arrives home. 

He's wearing red and blue plaid, a white undershirt, black jeans and his usual scruffed brown suede boots. His hair is scraped back with that awful gel he uses and his hands are shoved deep in his pockets. 

He opens the driver door, hobbles to the trunk and proceeds to grab his groceries. 

"Oh! Let me help you," Harry appears. "Don't want you to hurt yourself." 

"Oh," scoffs Louis. "So now you care." 

Harry sighs, long and suffering. He walks through the front door after Louis' unlocked it. Louis follows and puts the food on the table. 

He starts to put his groceries away when there's a large hand placed on his tummy. 

"I'm trying," Harry says quietly. "Shouldn't that be enough?" 

Louis covers his hand with his own. He meets Harry's eyes. "It should," he begins. "But it's not. All you ever do is leave, Harry. When we fight you run away from your problems instead of facing them and it's so frustrating. You have to stay and talk to me so I know what's going on." 

Harry looks down at his feet and nervously picks at his nails. "Lou, I said I was trying. And I know I run away from my problems but I can't help it. You're pregnant with my babies and I'm a piece of shit. I'm going to be a piece of shit father too and my babies won't even want me-"

Harry cuts off with a sob. Louis is bewildered at the change of topic but he gathers Harry in his arms and soothes him anyway. 

"No, Harry. You're going to be the best father. Our babies will love you, no matter what." Louis says, rubbing a soothing hand down Harry's back and carding his fingers through his hair. Harry's back shakes with the force of his cries, Louis shirt completely soaked. 

He stands there, Harry pressed to his chest, mindful of his bump, rubbing Harry's back until he's sniffling and pulling away, flushing. 

"Sorry," he admits. "That was embarrassing." 

"Harry," chuckles Louis. "Its okay to cry and be scared. I remember when I took the test and told myself I would never be like my mother, and thought I'd be the worst one out there. But just sitting and thinking about it, I know that's a lie. And you'll soon know, too." 

"You'll be the best Mommy ever to our babies, Louis." 

Louis blushes. "Thank you." 

_ _ _ 

They spend the high cuddled on the couch eating pizza. Harry's hand never strays from Louis' stomach, face tucked into Louis' chest. 

My three babies, Louis thinks. 

_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait a few more chapters and we'll know the genders! 
> 
> Comments and kudos please!!!!
> 
> Tumblr: @cmonlarries
> 
> I'm nice, please message me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do not be mad at me. I am without wifi but an update shoul b soon. Please don't give up on this story, I will be back.

On hiatus until the beginning of August.

This will also soon be posted on wattpad.

**Author's Note:**

> "Well I'm on yours." 
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT SKMETHING LOVELY TO WAKE UO TOO :)) 
> 
> I want to know what everyone thinks.


End file.
